1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a flower support for long-stemmed flowers, comprising an elongated support part as well as series of hook means in which the flower stems can be hooked, which series of hook means extend away from each other in an obliquely oriented fashion at both sides of the support part.
2. Description of Related Art
A flower support of this kind is disclosed in NL-C-1015844. Said prior art flower support has been shaped as a flat sheet, two opposite longitudinal edges of which are provided with slots in which respectively a long stemmed-flower such as a gerbera and the like can be hooked. The flower support with the hooked in flowers should be subsequently accommodated in a container, such as a box, which is then completed for storage and transport.
The disadvantage of this prior art flower support is related to the fact that the stems of the hooked in flowers can not be protected well against undesirable loadings. In this connection, the stems are in danger of being flattened in the box, which has a very adverse effect on the quality of the product as delivered. Furthermore, the flower support has not been shaped in accordance with the shape of the flower head, which means that said flower head is not protected adequately.